Never or Forever
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: "Beautiful…" He whispered, running his hand over the porcelain cheek.She would never know him, never know he too had escaped confinments along with the dragon. oneshot drabble, Rorek-centric


Third Fanfic! Yay, I'm there! Three down… all the others in my computer to go! This one is sad, of course, it is a Raven/Rorek fic, so it makes it all better! This one actually _does_ have a…ya know, happy happy ending. Also, its short, like shorter than my other two… Anyway, On With The Show!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I'm just borrowing them without _technical _permission…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Tears of blood fall from my broken heart_

_I never thought we would be apartWhen you held me you said "forever"_

_Now that you're gone I know you meant "never"_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A silent sigh passed through his lips as he gazed at her. She would never be his, she would never even know him. Yet it gave him happiness to know she was so peaceful, so content in slumber. Worries from the day erased from her features, allowing one to see her as she was; a breathtaking young woman. Moonlight seeped through the window, illuminating her alabaster skin. Her violet hair seemed to be set aflame. Long, curled eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, running his hand over the porcelain cheek. She was, very beautiful in fact. He had fallen in love with her the instant he saw her, his affections only growing stronger as he came to know her.

He knew her,

But she would never

Know him.

That thought alone made his heart break further. Raising a metallic gloved hand, he saw it was already fading. He heaved another sigh at the sight, walking over to the moonlit window. He sent a glare at the chest next to him. He would never know why she decided to keep that blasted book. All it had caused her was pain. The being trapped inside had wormed its way into the fair maidens heart, until it was wedged in deep. She had fallen for it, ate up the stories it told, believed the lies it spun, eventually falling in love with that blasted dragon. He heaved yet another sigh, turning to face her again. Her name suit her well; a dark beautiful name for a woman with the same properties. He ran his hand across her cheek again, whispering her name into the darkness of the room.

"Raven…" The name flowed off his tongue, making his heart flutter with the feelings he felt so strongly for her. He had wanted so badly to save her from the dragons smooth words, to take her away from the inevitable pain she would soon come to face. Glancing a his arm again, he discovered that his arm had faded up to his bicep. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes. He was resisting the tempting urge to wake her, but what purpose would that serve? She would undoubtedly not trust me, and if I did manage to gain her friendship in a few short minutes, would it be worth the hurt? Exhaling slowly, he swept his gaze to the window.

Faint streaks of morning color were brushing lightly across the sky. A tear slipped down his cheek. He had been a fool to cast that spell; the dragon had proven itself a formidable opponent, dragging him into the book as well. Then the cursed beast had usurped _his _identity, _his _voice,…what _he _would have done; had he met Raven himself. He had been there every word, knowing what the result would be. Heartbreak, not only for her, but for him as well. His arm was gone, barely visible. Clenching his fist he found he could still move it. "Curious…" He murmured, flexing it.

Curse time. Curse Fate. Curse all the laws of age. It wasn't fair, he had only 'lived' 17 years of his life, being trapped in a book for a millennium didn't count as life; last time he checked. He had woken up, thoroughly disoriented from a thousand year long battle; one that had repeated itself time after time. Finally alive, finally able to move from the paper prison, only to discover he was fading from time. He had expected to be able to converse with Raven, show himself and gain favor: her favor. Now he was to vanish from existence, his story never told. Heaving yet another sigh, he wandered over to the bed to look at the girl he loved once again.

Sunrise was twenty minutes away at best. Suddenly Raven shuddered, pulling the covers closer as a tear leaked out her eye. His heart went out to her. She didn't deserve these endless nightmares, he knew how badly they affected her. Beneath the cold exterior show she put on, she was just a girl at heart. She wanted companionship, friends, love. He brushed his hand across her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across her chakra.

Sunrise was five minutes away, the sky was lighting up with colors, the sun just on the verge of peeking. Looking down at himself, he saw he had almost disappeared completely. He got down on his knees. Summoning a rose quickly, he laid it in her outstretched hand. He felt an odd rush as the star of light flashed into view. He quickly looked at the dark sorceress. Planting a tender kiss on her petal soft lips, he disappeared from view. Time always won, eventually claiming those who tried an escape.

_x-x-x_

Raven's eyes fluttered opened quickly at the contact on her lips. Her first thought was to go into panic, but she seemed unable to. A total sense of serenity had settled over her. Focusing her eyes on whoever was there with her, she was rewarded with a sight of nobody. But for a brief second, she could've sworn she saw icy, catlike blue eyes staring back at her. Raven frowned and shook her head, it was probably just a reminiscent of her dream. Picking herself up, she felt something prick her finger. Her frown deepened as she saw a red rose in her grip. "Where did you come from?" She mused aloud, twirling the flower in question around her hand. She shook her head again, mumbling her mantra while closing her eyes. She had to be going insane. Grabbing her cloak, she prepared to go into the Common Room, before something black appeared in the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, Raven turned around to see what it was. Another frown appeared on her face as she picked up the object. A silky black scarf had been discarded, landing carelessly on a stack of books. The ends were tattered, but the scarf was knotted; as if somebody had…worn…it around…their…face… Ravens felt shock explode in her head as warning bells rang around her. Clutching the scarf tightly she swept her wide-eyed gaze around the room "Rorek?" She called hesitantly, a hopeful expression evident. No one however, replied to her question. She glanced at the scarf in her hands before biting her lip. A single tear trailed down her face as she gingerly set down the rose, holding the scarf to her heart. A small chocked sob escaped her as she ever-so-carefully set down the wrapping. Raven wiped the tear away, taking a stuttering breath. She composed herself, retaining the stoic expression. Casting a last glance over everything, she slowly backed out of the room as another rouge tear fell down her cheek.

A soft sigh was heard as she disappeared. The scarf was picked up gently as he came into view, flexing his fingers. "Curious…" He whispered, an unmistakable smile of joy twitching onto his face.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Okay, so yah… This is mostly drabble I know, not very happy or anything… But I've had this story plaguing my computer for so long…I just wanted to get rid of it! Not feel guilty about abandoning this poor story to fend for itself among all those other stupid oneshot stories… I'm not expecting much out of this, I just like the idea of Rorek in stories. Oh, and to rid any confusion, almost every time it said 'He' or 'Him' or 'His' that was all Rorek at the beginning of the story. I know it's very…creeper/stalker like story, but at least Rorek is a gentleman! And that very last part, of him reappearing, that was a last minute thing I threw in, because I felt so weird about posting three mean stories. But, tell me what you think, I love reviews!_

_**xxx **__Phantom of Runes __**xxx**_


End file.
